Like Glue
by ADVluv4life
Summary: Kippei is heading out for a ski trip with his class...as he's heading out the front door he realizes how important he really is to the five year old. What will happen? Focused around Kippei and Yuzuyu also has Kippei Kokoro NOW...let's go skiing! ADV
1. Chapter 1

**I am completely aware of my lacking in updates for my other stories. Really, I am. BUT I've had this story written out for a while and figured that since I've had it in my binder for about 2 years I should post what I've got done.**

**Now YOU be aware readers everything in these first three chapters are what I have _written down_. Which **_**means **_**this story is not complete. And I will still take time to update it.**

**I also haven't watched this show for a while and my mind has been focused on **_**'Bleach'**_**for the last month and a half. I'll be re-watching this show (yes watching the show, not reading the manga) so I can make sure I have all the right facts. I have seen the whole show twice in my 15 years of a lifespan. Hopefully since I wrote this **_**while **_**I was watching it my facts (from the ANIME) are correct. If not just inform me. But, I could have changed something FOR the story.**

**Warning: Clingy-ness ahead **

**By the way I do not own ****'**_**Aishiteruze Baby'.**_**I repeat: I do not own ****'**_**Aishiteruze Baby'**__** .**_

* * *

><p><strong>LET US BEGIN<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sunday 1:30PM<em>

"Kippei-onii-chan! Don't leave me!" yelled the five year old. She raised her arms up for him to comfort her for him to stop the tears. For him to hold her close, and not leave.

"Yuzuyu, I'll be back before you know it." the orange-haired teen told her.

Ignoring the reply Yuzuyu kept her arms raised, and her crying continued. "Don't leave Yuzu! I'll be a good girl. Please!"

She heard footsteps. Then she was lifted up into her Aunt Misako's arms. "No Yuzuyu," the woman started, "Kippei has to go, but he'll be back. So you can calm down.

No!" Yuzuyu yelled as she struggled in Misako's arms. "No, no! Kippei-onii-chan! Come back!"

"Go Kippei, she'll be fine." Reiko, his sister, said from the kitchen doorway.

"But-"

"Go!"

"Just hold on." he said. Kippei walked over and took Yuzuyu from his mom. "Calm down, Yuzu."

"Don't leave Yuzu…" she wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping her grip tight.

"Yuzuyu I'll be back in three days. I promise, and you have Okaa-san and Nee-chan to play with. Okay?" he kneeled on the floor trying to set her in front her of him. But Yuzuyu wouldn't allow it.

"Let Yuzu come!" she wailed.

He looked at his mother and sister. After seeing his mom shake her head 'no' he sighed and pulled the kindergartener away from him. "No, you can't Yuzuyu. Anyway you have school. Yuzu likes to play with Ken-kun and Marika-chan right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you'll have plenty of fun!"

"No, Yuzu wants Kippei-onii-chan more!"

"Kippei!" Reiko yelled. "If you don't leave now you won't be able to go on the trip at all!"

For a moment Kippei considered staying. But, Kokoro…she was excited about the ski trip. She had been talking about it for the last two weeks, he had to go.

"I'm sorry Yuzuyu, I have to leave." he started to stand, but she put her armsa round neck once more.

"No!"

"Yuzuyu-chan that's enough." Reiko said stepping in. She quickly pulled Yuzuyu away from Kippei. The surprise 'attack' caused the child to fuss more and let out a loud yelp.

As Yuzuyu continued crying in his sister's arm Kippei, with a from on his face, made his way out the door.

"No!" Yuzuyu wriggled more and more. Reiko couldn't control her so sat down and tried to hold her still in her lap.

"Mama!" Everyone paused. Kippei had just gotten the door open. The cold air was like a slap in the face. Yuzuyu continued, "Mama don't leave Yuzu! Yuzuyu will be good. Please don't go!" she reach out toward the teen. He had shut the door and watched how she struggled. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. "Please!"

That last word was all it took. Kippei quickly ran back and took her from Reiko. "Shh…shh Yuzuyu, it okay."

Yuzuyu continued to cry louder as she grabbed at him. Scared to let go.

"Kippei!" his sister started to argue with his decision but stop stopped when Kippei looked at her.

He looked like he, himself, was going to cry. "Don't even start! Look at her! Nee-chan, do you really expect me to leave her like this?"

"I thought you wanted to go on the trip."

"Sure, of course I do. But I can't go without Yuzuyu."

Kippei took Yuzuyu to their room. He held in his arms as they laid on his bed.

She wouldn't stop crying, while they were walking up the stairs he had to stop and pat her back, she was crying so hard. Even at this moment he was patting her back, she was still coughing. He rubbed and patted, then rubbed some more. Trying to sooth her.

It wasn't working very well.

Yuzuyu, he believed, couldn't seem to get a good enough hold on him. Her grip on his shirt tightened more and more every few seconds. And every time she though she needed a better grip on him her cries got louder.

Kippei moved her up higher and laid on his back. Yuzuyu's head was now in the crook of his neck and her hands rested on his shoulders.

After he carefully covered the both of them with his blanket he repeated soothing words, still attempting to get Yuzuyu to relax…to trust him.

"It's okay Yuzu."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Go to sleep."

"Calm down."

"Shh…"

The only reply Yuzuyu gave while dozing off was, "Kippei-onii-chan…stay…"

"Kippei will always be with Yuzuyu." he whispered.

And Yuzuyu was asleep.

_2:15PM_

It had almost been an hour since he got to the front door. He didn't know Yuzuyu would take this so hard. He discussed it with her every night for the past week- she _knew_ he was leaving. Yuzuyu _knew _he would be back soon after as well…so this reaction. He didn't think she would have this bad of a response when the time actually came. Kippei thought Yuzuyu would have been fine with him leaving, just for a few days. But his judgement had been way off. The news didn't seem to frighten her as much as it did the moment he was about to walk out the door.

He hadn't realized how important he was to Yuzuyu, until now.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this was good. I really have had this since forever ago though and I really wanted to get it up. Don't worry about updating YET I tell you when to really start worrying. I already have the next chapter written up. All I have to do is type it...I don't like typing things I've written it gets on my nerves having to look at the paper when I want to look at the screen.<strong>

**Worrying will probably start after Chapter 3 :))**

**_ADV_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm updating this story again ****J. Yeah I decided I should just continuing typing it up now so then once I have to continue from where I stopped writing this story can be in the same priority list as my other two.**

**List name: **_**Top Priority List**_

**I will update my other stories soon. I am working on the next chapter of 'Whatever You Want' as you read J**

**Well, I'll continue my explanations AFTER I type up this chapter.**

**Enjoy! And please review (don't worry if you forget I'll remind at the END of the chapter as well)**

* * *

><p><strong>And if none of you realized…<strong>

_**I do not own Aishiteruze Baby I only own this plot line that I literally come up with off the top of my head.**_

* * *

><p>Kippei lay on his bed facing the ceiling. He was pretty much half asleep after what happened down stair only minutes before. Yuzuyu was cuddle against his side, breathing evenly into the crook of his neck.<p>

The 17 year old was happy the child had calmed so fast. Hearing her cry hurt him so much. No matter what the reason for her tears, it was _never _okay. I mean sure he was upset for not being able to go skiing. But honestly when he thought about everything that's happened he knew that even if he _did_ go he would be to worried about Yuzuyu to actually enjoy the trip. No matter how much it meant to Kokoro.

"I'm sorry, Kokoro-chan." suddenly his cell phone went off.

"Kippei-onii-chan," Yuzuyu mumbled as he moved around quickly, but carefully, trying to pick it up before it woke her.

"It's okay, Yuzu, I'm right here."

As soon he he grabbed it, he stuffed it under his pillow for a second to turn the volume down. He check carefully to make sure Yuzuyu was still 'peacefully' sleeping. He smiled at the sight, feel, and sound of her even breaths.

And Kippei made a beeline for the phone again…well not really, but he hurried to grab it before the ringing.

'**Kokoro'**

He pressed the answer button.

"Hi, Kokoro-chan." he opened with, his voice a little high.

"Where are you? The bus is leaving soon!" she asked, cutting straight to the point.

"I can't go."

"Why not?"

He paused for a second, "Yuzuyu, she's having a separation problem."

"Hmm…is Yuzuyu-chan alright?"

"She had a few coughing fits, and cried for…almost an hour," he said, "But she's okay now. Sleeping."

Kokoro was silent on the other end.

"Kokoro-chan, are you okay? Look I'm sorry, but the only way I could go is if Yuzuyu went too." he quickly said. "I'll make it up to you."

With that Kippei quickly shut the phone. He wasn't trying to seems rude- but he thought yuzuyu would wake up if they conversed longer. He didn't want her to worry anymore. And he would make it up to Kokoro.

He laid there for a couple minutes- counting dots on his ceiling. His eyelids were half closed- and he couldn't keep them open much longer either.

Soon he was out like a light bulb.

_2:35PM_

Kippei's bedroom door opened quietly. And a brunette walked in going straight to the teen. She raised her arm.

"Ouch, Onee-chan what are you?" he yelled sitting in an upright position. At that poin the realized it wasn't Reiko. "Kokoro-chan, what are you doing here? I thought you were on the ski trip." he continued after figuring out his surroundings. He was still in his room, on his bed, Yuzuyu now sitting in his lap.

Still sleeping.

He breathed a sigh looking at the child's face. So calm. You wouldn't believe him if he told you she had been balling her eyes out earlier.

"You're coming on the trip too." she said, getting his duffel bag.

"I told you, kokoro-chan, I can't go-"

"Unless Yuzuyu does. I know." Kokoro looked up from the dark blue, half-full, bag. "That's why she's going too."

"Kokoro-chan, are you sure. Wouldn't Sensei say 'No'?" Kippei question, worried about the outcome of taking Yuzuyu with him. "I don't think Okaa-san would let me take her either."

"I want you to go. Everyone- _including _Sensei and Katakura-san, thinks you deserve it." she replied. "Anyway, all our classmates want to meet Yuzuyu. She is the one who changed the 'playboy'. she's famous in our class."

"Okay." Kippei said. He laid Yuzuyu down to pack some more stuff. But as soon his grip loosen Yuzuyu's tightened.

"No, Kippei-onii-chan." she mumbled.

Kokoro stared. The little amount of movement had startled the child? How could she tell while she was asleep?

"Don't Yuzu," Kippei began, "I'm not leaving you." He then continued to lay her onto the bed. This time he succeeded.

Kippei quickly moved to the dresser and took six sets of day clothes for Yuzuyu, and 3 night gowns. And stuffed them in his bag. While he went around the room gathering her underwear, socks, and her gloves that were in the dresser next to his closet Kokoro spoke up.

"That's a lot of clothes for a three day trip, don't you think?"

"Well, lately I never know what she'll wear. With my luck, as of last week, I didn't grab _anything_ she likes." he laughed.

Kokoro smiled at his amusement, and laughed a bit.

Once everything was packed up, ('everything' consisting of clothing items, bathing items, snacks, notebook, crayons, and other stuff for the ride there and back), Kokoro picked up the bag.

"I can carry it, Kokoro-chan." Kippei said while attempting to take it from her.

"No, you get Yuzuyu. And hurry. We're already later then I told Sensei we'd arrive."

"Right, okay."

Kokoro began down the stairs while Kippei turned back and got Yuzuyu.

He was just picking her up off the bed when she awoke and sat back. "Kippei-onii-chan? What are you doing?" she asked as he grabbed a light blanket off the corner of the bed.

'_Yuzuyu really likes the one, I should take it just in case.'_ he thought. He turned back to the small girl.

"Yuzu, we have to go." he said opening the bedroom door wider.

Yuzuyu's eyes opened wide. She started shaking her head. Yuzuyu quickly jumped into the doorway, blocking Kippei. "No, don't leave Yuzu!" she cried. She quickly moved her arms so they wrapped tightly around the seventeen year old's leg.

"Yuzuyu…" he whispered. Gosh, he _hated_ that look on her face. The tears starting to appear in her eyes. He bent down on his left knee. "Yuzuyu," he said running his hand through her hair, "Yuzu, you're coming to." he informed her.

She hiccupped, "Yuzu is?"

"Yes, now go down stairs and get your boots and coat on."

"Yay!" she yelled in excitement and ran out the bedroom door.

'_Yuzu is going on a trip with Kippei-onii-chan!'_

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Am I doing a good job? Should I stop? Should I go on? What would you like to see happen? Who wants to see some student interaction What <strong>_**will**_** the students at school think? Will they **_**really**_** enjoy having yuzuyu there? Will there be complications?**

**You can bring up any of those questions in a REVIEW. Or ask me a question. I'd be happy to reply.**

**I told you I'd remind you to review, so here it is:**

**PLEASE review this chapter, I would be so happy to know what you think J**

**ADV**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yep, so this is the last of what I have written up. And the rest of this is off the top of my head at the moment. I might make a plot diagram for it some time...but it is 11PM and I'll procrastinate for now. Sorry.**

**I hope you're all enjoy the story. Please tell me what you think.**

**I thank everyone who has viewed this story for giving it attention. I thank you all. but just because you read it doesn't mean I know what you think about it. So whay don't you leave a review and tell me :)) Please?**

**Enjoy this chapter- I DO NOT OWN _AISHITERUZE BABY_ - never have, never will** (or I at least don't let my hopes get too high)**

* * *

><p>"Bye, bye." said Kippei's mom as she sat back on her knees after putting a backpack on Yuzuyu. The pick bag contained more activities and snacks for the trip. "You be a good girl for Kippei and the rest of the group. Okay?"<p>

"Yeah! Yuzuyu will be good." she smiled brightly. _'I get to go on a trip with Kippei-onii-chan! Yay!' _Yuzuyu started bouncing up and down.

"Come on, Yuzuyu." Kippei said. "Thanks for letting her go, Okaa-san." he continued, gratefully, as he took hold of Yuzuyu's hand.

"Well, we couldn't have a repeat of last time. Could we?" Misako asked with a soft smile.

"I just don't get what's so great about him to Yuzuyu-chan." Reiko said (grumbled).

"Yuzuyu loves Kippei-onii-chan!" cried the five year old.

Kippei looked at her and smiled brightly. Which in turn caused her to do the same.

"Well, you better hurry if you're going to catch up."

"Oh yeah, thanks Onee-chan. Hurry, let's go, Yuzu!" he opened the door, picking her up as they (he) ran to the school.

* * *

><p>Kippei took a deep breath as he sat Yuzuyu down inside the gate of the school.<p>

"Yay! Yuzuyu and Kippei-onii-chan made it!"

Seeing her smile almost made him feel okay. But she'd need a hundred more smiles like that to add up to all the tears that had flown down her cheeks only an hour before.

"Yep! And this trip will be great, Yuzu!"

"Yay!"

Kippei looked around for Kokoro, she had grabbed their bag after his mom checked it and left.

"Now…where is Kokoro-chan?" Kippei asked himself. He didn't notice Yuzuyu's smile's light dissipate at the mention off the brunettes name.

"Kokoro-onee-chan?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Why? Is she coming too?"

"Yeah. It's a school trip Yuzu. It's for my school, or grade, or whatever." he kneeled down in front of Yuzuyu, placing his hands on her shoulders. "And for Yuzuyu too."

She gave him another one of those smiles. "Yay for Yuzuyu!"

"Kippei!" yelled a teen girl as she caught hold of his arm.

"Uh, Natsu, what are you doing?" Kippei questioned.

Natsu replied with, "What do you think? I'm going to kick your butt for making us all wait!"

"Please don't!" he quickly said, his eyes showed his fear. "I figured I wasn't going-"

"Leave Kippei-onii-chan alone!" yelled a small voice from behind him. Natsu let go of the frightened boy and bent over to see an upset Yuzuyu.

"Yuzuyu-chan!" Natsu exclaimed. "I didn't know you were here."

Kokoro walked up to them at this point. "The only way Kippei could go is if Yuzuyu went too."

"Oh, I kind of understand now."

"The bag is on the bus already. Hurry up." Kokoro informed/ordered Kippei as she pulled Natsu to the big yellow vehicle with her.

"Uh, yeah." Kippei said as he watched her walk away.

"Come, Yuzuyu."

Kippei made sure that he had a hold of Yuzuyu's hand as he started toward the bus.

He just didn't take time to notice that Yuzuyu wasn't quite as excited as she was before.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. That's it. There will be more updates. but this is all I got on paper right now. Gomenasai!<strong>

**Please comment so I know exactly how you feel about this story. I really want to know if anyone actually enjoys reading it. Thank you!**

**I'll update as soon as I have a good idea where I'm going with this...besides making them ski then return home. I'll make this story the best I can!**

**ADV**


End file.
